Class Disruption
by Bitway
Summary: Class is supposed to be the same thing- boring as usual, but there's a certain boy who's about to make another's day a little more interesting. {kozouasu for nina}


A hand was quickly gliding over paper, lead pressing down into his notebook to keep at pace with the teacher. He wrote fast enough that most people would think he was scribbling words down. But, looking closer, his writing would be perfectly legible, almost looking too nice for the way he portrayed himself. Kozoumaru didn't care, as long as he had the notes needed for their current, dull topic, then what did it matter?

He was one to keep to himself during class, to only take notes and get the information needed and then move on to the next. Volunteering for questions was unexpected, but even when called upon, he would know the answer. Today, he'd be doing the usual routine; Raimon's latest striker wouldn't utter a single noise in class.

At least, he assumed he wouldn't.

"_Kozoumaru._"

Eyes shut for a moment as he huffs upon hearing his name whispered from the desk beside him. His natural instinct was to ignore anyone who called him in class. He didn't have time to worry about what they wanted from him when he had notes to worry about. And yet, this time was different. This time his name was coming from someone special, someone he really didn't have the heart to ignore. Asuto. would persist with his name if he didn't respond, that was the excuse he'd give out.

Before even turning his head, Kozoumaru makes sure to jot down any final thoughts before giving in to this distraction. A silent '_what_' could be heard with his expression. And that look fades, that cold hard glare disappears when his eyes meet with Asuto. His gaze goes wide, mouth opening slightly in surprise when he realizes what he's looking at.

Asuto had his tongue out, eyes crossed, a pencil threatening to go up his nose. It was a ridiculous scene, ridiculous enough that it makes Kozoumaru want to burst out in laughter. He can't. He doesn't. Yet, something manages to escape from him. He snorts and actually has to cover his mouth to make sure that's the only thing that does get out of him.

His head turns away from that silly scene in an attempt to calm himself, regain his composure. Eyes dart over to the teacher and he swears that she had looked over towards them. Maybe it was coincidence. He hopes so.

A sigh is let out once he removes his hand. His face had gone back to normal, any hint of laughter had gone away, only that resting glare had returned.

"_Idiot_," he mumbles under his breath, loud enough to make sure that Asuto would hear it. Kozoumaru goes back to focusing on his notebook, trying to recall the last thing the teacher had spoken of before he was interrupted by the cheery boy. He hears Asuto chuckle and can't help but roll his eyes. Only he would be willing to do something silly like this in class.

The teacher begins to wrap up her lecture, silence beginning to fill the room as students are left to their notes for the remainder of the period. Kozoumaru clicks his tongue to the thought of missing out on a couple of things from it, but, he thinks, he can ask someone (not Asuto) for notes late if they turn out to be really important.

"_Kozoumaru~!_"

His name is chimed in again, this time a bit louder than the last. Just like before, it manages to grab his attention. He takes in a breath of air and holds it. Temptation to turn and look is strong, especially since he had already done once before. But, he has an idea of why the other would be calling his name in such a sing song tone. It doesn't take long for him to release the held breath, to give into this tempting curiosity. So, he looks.

And he's met with another ridiculously silly face Asuto is making. And this time, it makes him laugh.

It's short lived as he can feel the teacher's glare boring in their direction. He even sees the gaze of other students turn towards him as well, all probably surprised to hear him, of all people, laugh. The two look away from each other, trying to play it off as nothing and happened. It's difficult to tell with the silence if they're off the hook or not, but with no word from the teacher, they assume they're safe.

Kozoumaru rubs at his head, shutting his eyes to _not_ be tempted into looking toward Asuto for the moment. He had been grabbing attention today, not something he was too fond of. It was annoying, but not enough to really anger him, especially since Asuto was the reason behind this.

His hand grips onto his pencil, intent on writing something down, looking studious. Not a single thing is jotted down as he looks up, seeing the notes on the board. As he reads them, nothing gets through, his eyes beginning to wander back to the troublesome boy sitting beside him.

He's not sure if he really should be surprised or not to find Asuto with _another_ exaggerated face just for him. He's not even sure how he's managing all of this, but it gets to him. It makes him snort again, trying to retain the laughter that was building up inside. But, Asuto is determined to bring it out it seems as he doesn't stop with just that one. As long as Kozoumaru's eyes are on him, he continues to do more and more faces, making sure not to repeat a single one. His determination pays off as the other is forced to laugh at this _idiot_, forgetting about where they were and how they should both be silent.

An eventual '_ahem' _accompanied with a clearing of the throat silences his laughter instantly. Their teacher had appeared before them, arms crossed, face cross, finger tapping against her elbow. She gives them both a disapproving, disappointed look. A sigh is let out and they are forced to hear the '_you should know better than this you're Raimon students_' lecture. Afterwards, they are dismissed as punishment. To not disturb the class any longer, they must stand outside in the hallway until the last couple minutes of class.

It could have been a worse punishment, they both know. Neither protest to it; both silently getting up and leaving their belongings inside. When they step outside into the hall, they find it almost as silent as their classroom, this time no one around for them to disrupt in their studies.

"Sorry about that," Asuto apologizes, although he hardly looks apologetic with that big grin on his face. It's easy to see he looks _proud_ of what he's done.

"Whatever," Kozoumaru huffs in response. He lets his body lean against the wall, sticking his hands into his pockets. Most would think he was annoyed with the outcome, but Asuto knew better.

"Hey," the taller starts to get his attention, "will you accept this as an apology?"

Kozoumaru looks up to the other, waiting for whatever this apology could be. He's met with a hand being placed on his shoulder, the other boy leaning down just enough so their lips could meet with a simple kiss. They part and Kozoumaru almost inches in for more, but holds back. He didn't want it to seem like he was letting Asuto completely off the hook for what he'd done.

"You couldn't have waited until we were back in the dorms for that?" Kozoumaru mutters out, now antsy when recalling they were out in the halls of the school where anyone could spot them. He usually didn't mind, but the worry of being caught by a teacher was something that nagged at him. If only the other was more cautious- but he liked that part of him that wasn't.

"Nope! It was an apology and had to be done now!"

"Really? It felt more like you just wanted to do that."

"Can I?"

"Save it for later."

Asuto sports his bright smile, not minding having to wait now. He takes a small step to stand right beside Kozoumaru, letting himself lean against him. Getting in trouble wasn't so bad as long as he could spend time with Kozoumaru.


End file.
